The Impossible Love
by acnologia07
Summary: Natsu has been Lisanna's boyfriend and been in love with her for years however they often got into fights. One day he got a request from Lucy Heartfilia and promises that he would never let anyone hurt her. However after he leaves her she gets kidnapped. Will Natsu keep his promise? Who will he choose? Next chapter: Look to the future. Last Chapter! Tell me if the end is good plz:)
1. Chapter 1

**The Impossible Love**

**Chapter 1**

**30****th**** June – Heartfilia Estate**

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 17 years old tomorrow. My mother died 7 years ago however my father is still alive; unfortunately, if I had it my way, then it would be the other way around. He doesn't care about me at all, its work this and Heartfilia that. All he cares about is money and image. He was so scared that I would ruin the Heartfilia's name he wouldn't even let me outside.

So for my 17th birthday I'm going to go see the outside world, without my father's permission, obviously. It's going to be so fun! I'll make friends and see what I've been missing all these years. I really don't know what to expect but I do know it'll be an adventure I will never forget.

**1****st**** July morning also Lucy's birthday – Fairy Tail's HQ**

"So Natsu, you goin' to get a big haul today." Asked, the infamous, Gray Fullbuster.

"Shut up Gray it has nothing to do with you." Natsu was annoyed because he had an argument with his girlfriend Lisanna, again.

"I don't know why you even put up with that woman. You deserve better, buddy." Gray tried to comfort Natsu.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Natsu left the fairy tail HQ, grabbing a request from the board, in a mood.

"You should be a bit kinder to Natsu, Gray. You know he's genuinely head over heels in love with Lisanna, and she with him. He won't give up so easily." Erza Scarlet, the ace of fairy tail aka Titania, said.

"I know that but they argue almost every month and it's always Lisanna's fault that it starts."

**Outside Fairy Tail HQ**

The fairy tail HQ is hidden underground the only 2 ways in and out was through the only bar in Magnolia, The Dragon's head and the other lead to the beach for emergencies.

"Crap! I was so angry at Gray that I forgot to check what request I took." Natsu said whilst looking down at the request sheet. "Lucy Heartfilia…"

**Heartfilia Estate**

"Happy Birthday, Lady Lucy!" All the staff congratulated Lucy on becoming 17.

Only a few hours left until I'll leave. The guy from Fairy Tail should come and get me then. I even made a sign on my door so he would now which room it is. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of here by myself so I went on the internet to find someone who could lend me their assistance, and Fairy Tail came up. I was sceptical at first because contacting them was a lot of effort and they told me to specify whether they were allowed to kill anyone, which really scared me however I was desperate and did everything they told me to. I'm so glad I did now, even if it's just for a few hours, I'll be free.

"Miss Rose, I was just wondering whether my father would be attending my party today." Lucy asked the maid in charge.

"No, I'm sorry my Lady, although your father is at home today, he has too much work to deal with to actually attend today's event. He does send his regards and wishes you all the best in the coming year."

Lies. He probably is at home doing work, but he definitely hasn't sent his regards to me. Miss Rose most likely made it up to make me feel better. No matter. The fact he isn't here makes me leaving that much easier as his maids as well as bodyguards would've come here too.

**10 O'clock in the evening – outside Heartfilia's estate**

"So I must break into the Heartfilia Estate **without **being seen and get Lucy out safely. Damn it those are the 2 things I'm crap at, but I'll do anything for half a million joule." Natsu says a block away from the Estate. His specialty is fire arms, gunpowder and practically anything that has fire involve. However this was a discrete breaking and entering mission and the things that Natsu's good at don't really suit those kinds of job.

Natsu scaled the Heartfilia wall with his silenced tranquiliser, the job request specifically said 'NO KILLING ANYONE', he shot down the guards, the dogs and pretty much anything he could see. "Lucy's room is on the 5th floor. But what room is it? She is crazy rich the entire floor could be her room" He looked up to see how huge the house was. "This is too confusing but half a million Joule here I come" He broke into the Estate and continued to shoot anyone who saw him.

"Hey who(bam)" "INTRU(bam)" "PROTECT(bam)"

"How many people even live here? Most of my reward money is going to go into buying more equipment." Slowly Natsu was starting to regret taking on the request. He then got a bright idea.

After tranquilising at least 15 more people and checking half the rooms on the 5th floor he finally found Lucy's room. "That's why she didn't say." He hit his hand on his forehead. Half the floor was Lucy's and on her door it had a massive sign saying Lucy's room.

He forced the door open.

"You're 30 minutes late" Said the beautiful, young, blonde girl that was wearing a green t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head. Lucy was sitting in front of the door with a blue bag.

"It's not my fault that you didn't tell me where your room was or how many people you have in this place." Natsu complained.

"It doesn't matter anymore just get me out." Lucy ordered.

"Whatever you say." Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist. She was about to shout out when Natsu said. "Shush if you want to get out this is the fastest way. I promise I'll get you out and make sure no one ever hurts you. The one thing I don't do is lie Lucy, so trust me" Natsu smiled and winked at Lucy making her blush as well as keeping her quiet.

"Just get me out fast." Her heart was beating so fast and it wasn't because she was leaving the estate it was for another reason. Natsu then threw Lucy over his shoulder.

As Natsu was running with Lucy on him, he was jumping over bodies.

"Are they dead? I said no killing!" Tears were welling up in Lucy's eyes. "I wanted to get out but not at the expense of people's lives."

"Don't jump to conclusions. They are just sleeping. They should wake up tomorrow morning." He stopped running and put her down. "Check if you don't believe me." She bent down to the closest body on the floor to check their pulse and breathing. Then she went to the next person. After checking 2 more people she returned to Natsu. "You kept your word and didn't kill them." By the passing second she grew to like Natsu more and more.

Maybe I and Natsu were destined to meet. At that thought Lucy's heart jumped for joy.

Natsu grabbed Lucy again and began to run once more. As soon as they left the Estate he put Lucy down. "That's the end of your request."

"Thank you so much. Here is your amount in full." Lucy handed Natsu the money. She was disappointed that her time with Natsu was already over. After they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Natsu then made a call. "Lisanna we need to talk…"

A few minutes someone grabbed her. "My request is over now." The man said. It was Natsu.

He loves me. Natsu has the same feelings I have for him.

She spun around to face Natsu.

His face? It's wrong, it doesn't look like right. It looks like he's planning…

Natsu put his hand over Lucy's mouth. "Keep quiet Lucy." He told her.

What's he doing to me? I'm scared but my hearts excited.

A car pulled over at the side of the road. Lucy got dragged by Natsu into the car. He then let her go.

"Where are you…" Lucy began.

"You are really stupid for not knowing what Fairy Tail really is. Fairy tail is a infamous gang that deal with robberies, drugs, assassinations and kidnappings. We are on the top of the police most wanted list. Why do you think we make it so difficult to make requests? It's so that the police wouldn't be able to stop us. You are now my captive; your father the owner of the multi-billion Joule Railway Company will pay an absolute fortune to get his only daughter and heir back. Thanks for the easy money Lucy."

At that moment Lucy knew why her father wouldn't let her out the house. She couldn't believe that she was so blind and stupid.

"I trusted you Natsu. You said that you would protect me." She felt her heart break into millions of pieces. Natsu then placed a bag over her head. He went next to her ear and whispered "I'll never let anyone hurt you and I genuinely mean that" Lucy felt a tight squeeze in her chest.

Why him? Why did he have to be the one, I fall for. Why must he make my heart and mind confront? One says to love him whilst the other says to hate him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

I will admit i'm not that great in english in the first few chapters even though it's my first language, but i promise you if you carry on reading you definitely will not regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The impossible Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I've pretty much explained the things about myself before. It's still my birthday, at least for the next hour it will be, but that isn't what's special about today. The thing that is was the fact I found the man of my dreams. Good looks, honest and … well actually he isn't that anymore. I mean my so called "dream man" kidnapped me. However I can't seem to hate him. Anyway that's enough about me on with my story._

Why him? Why did he have to be the one, I fall for. Why must he make my heart and mind confront? One says to love him whilst the other says to hate him.

After, what felt like an eternity, we had finally arrived at the destination. The bag was still on my head, and they had also tied me up, so I couldn't move or see anything, however I could hear people and lots of them. Why did they not help me? Can't they see me? Or are they in on it too? She could also smell alcohol… a lot of alcohol.

"Lucy, you should keep quiet as the members here are quite rowdy and might… hurt you. I have to go now. Since you're **my** captive, I have to sort everything out with the master. But promise me you will keep quiet." Natsu said to Lucy. As if by instinct my head rose up then down. However my actions and thoughts were polar opposites. At the time I was actually thinking:

What's he mean by hurt! Damn it! I'm so scared. Natsu don't leave me!

"Hey Lisanna, I'm trusting you to keep Lucy safe."

"So first I have to chauffer this rich snob around town, now I have to babysit her. Great!" Lisanna said sarcastically.

"Natsu don't leave me here. Please don't go" I cried desperately.

"Lucy I wasn't joking before about being quiet. They will… hurt you." Natsu insisted.

What the hell does he mean by hurt?!

I heard Natsu's footsteps getting further and further away from me. Every step he took was like a knife in my heart. It was true I loved him.

"Natsu don't leave me here. Please don't go?!" Lisanna mocked me. She then pulled off the bag that was on my head. "How dare you? He's mine." I then got pushed on the floor with such force that the impact left me unable to breath. "No rich princess will EVER take him away from me got that." Lisanna put her foot on Lucy's face squishing it against the floor.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

Silence.

Everyone's looking at me. What are they going to do? My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. Lisanna 's face had a creepy smile on it.

"Maybe I'll let them have some fun."

"No please Lisanna you can't." I lifted myself up into sitting position. I looked back at the other people in the guild I saw a knife racing past my face and scratching my cheek. 2 inches left and I'd be dead right now.

"Lucy you best not move or the boys might just miss."

Another went zooming towards me. Before I knew it, I felt a hand on my head forcing down. Warm blood trickled down and landed on me.

"Lisanna I told you to protect Lucy!" Natsu shouted. His face was bright red from anger.

"She isn't dead so I protected her. You should really get your arm checked out." Lisanna shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"SHUT UP LISANNA!"

I looked at Lisanna to see how shocked her face was, only to find that everyone had the same face.

"She's only a rich…"

"Get out my face."

Lisanna stormed out the room.

The glee inside me was rising high. If Lisanna's gone then Natsu will be mine.

Erza got up from her seat. "Natsu, aren't you being a bit harsh. You've never shouted at Lisanna before."

Natsu ignored her, he picked me up and started to go into one of the inside corridors. Before he left, his back facing the remaining people in the hall, Natsu said one last thing. "If anyone in this hall ever tries to hurt Lucy again" His face turned so that you could only see one of his eyes. It was the look in his eye that scared most people. The light that reflected in it made his eye look the darkest kind of red.

"I swear I will hunt you down and kill you." He grabbed the knife that was in his arm and threw it past Erza, hitting the wall.

Erza didn't even flinch, the blade went flying past her. The wind made her hair fly by. She knew that Natsu would never kill one of his comrades but she also knew that he never went back on his word either.

Natsu then left the hall. I felt my eyes start to blur. Haziness had now clouded my mind. The last thing I remember in the last few minutes of my 17th birthday was Natsu saying "Even though I had told you to be quiet you still screamed. I hate it when people break their promises. But I'm glad you did or I wouldn't have heard and rushed back. Thank you Lucy." Then felt something warm on my cheek. I took those words and warmth with me as my light when everything turned an icy black black. It was almost like a dream.

**2****nd**** July – Fairy tail HQ**

"Mm" What on earth am I lying on? It's so hard and uncomfortable. "Maid what happened to my bed. This is unacceptable. Go and bring my bed back to my quarters immediately!"

"So you finally woke up. I really didn't expect you to pass out on me. And I'm sorry about the bed but it was the best I could get."

"Who are…" I looked around the boxed room. "I don't live here." It was cold and dark. The only light that got in was from the barred window and the corridor, which was also barred off.

All my memories finally returned once I saw the infamous pink hair that belong to the one and only Natsu. He was sitting in the corridor. All I could see was the back of his head

The embarrassment was almost unbearable. "I'm sorry about that. I was a bit confused."

"I realised that when you called me maid. And it's pretty surprising for you, the captive, to apologize to me, the kidnapper." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Well it's pretty surprising for the kidnapper to risk his life to save his captive." I answered back.

"True. However I promised you that I'd will never let anyone hurt you."

I tried to get off the bed however my head so light that I ended up just sitting on it with my eyes close.

"We should've treated the injury on your face faster. You ended up passing out from blood loss." Natsu informed her.

"What about you? You were bleeding much heavier then I was. Why didn't you pass out?"

"Experience, I guess. I can handle pain better than you."

That's really a scary answer. "Ow!" My head kills.

The door then unlocked and locked again. Natsu walked in and handed me a tablet and some water. "No offense but how do I know that tablet is safe for me to eat?"

"I guess your suspicion is understandable. This tablet will help with your headache however it will make feel sleepy and nothing else. Have I ever lied to you?"

I trusted Natsu and took the tablet. I looked at his face and saw bags under his eyes. His face was as pale as snow.

"Natsu… how long was I asleep?" I inquired

"An entire day."

"Did you sleep in that time?"

"Yes for a couple of hours. I had to sort out a few things with Lisanna. Nothing for you to worry about, Lucy" Natsu tried to reassure me but failed. He refused to answer any of my further questions.

Natsu then sat at the head of my bed and forced my head upon his lap. "You mustn't worry yourself too much or you'll make the headache worse. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I couldn't fall asleep. It's more like wouldn't than couldn't actually. However the effects of the drug was far more stronger than my willpower could comprehend and within a few minutes I had fallen asleep.

**Outside Lucy's cell**

"Damn her and damn Natsu too. I don't care what he told me. He is getting way too close to that rich snob." Lisanna had been watching Lucy and Natsu from the very beginning. She had seen Lucy falling asleep on top of Natsu then Natsu falling asleep on her. "She needs to get out of the picture as soon as possible, or I'll lose him." Lisanna clenched her fist. "Lucy, as Natsu's girlfriend, I too don't say lies. I promise you Lucy. You will be dead by the end of this month."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Impossible Love**

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd ****July - Fairy Tail's holding cell**

Please let them not be dead.

I ran as hard as I could tears once more running from my face. I couldn't see where I was running, but I didn't care as long it was nowhere near the bloody mess in the cell.

I hit something cold and immediately grabbed on to it. "Please! There are! Blood! People! Help!" My mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened and overloaded, leading me to speak gibberish.

"Hey calm down." I felt the cold person shake me back into sense. It was then I noticed I had landed in the arms of a boy. "You're Lucy aren't you?" I looked up to see a black haired boy maybe a year elder to me. "My name is Gray. Calm down and tell me what happened."

"In the cells. I killed two people." All I wanted was to pass out, but I couldn't, at least not until I knew if they were really dead.

Gray picked me up. "You need to calm down. If you managed to kill anyone, then they deserve to die." He lifted me into the main hall.

"Erza some of our men are injured in the cells. Go and check on them." Gray ordered. His face was dead serious, so Erza obeyed. She immediately left the hall and ran to the cells. "Levy get some bandages and fix Lucy's arm." Levy, too, did what she was told.

"Now Lucy you have to tell me what happened."

*_flashback*_

I cried. I cried until my eyes were dark and swollen. I cried till my throat was sore. I even tried to cry myself to sleep, however I had just woken up, so I couldn't find relief there. It felt like I was in that position for hours. It was dark, cold and I was scared.

"Oh my, the princess is crying." Two dark figures were standing at the entrance of the cell. The door was wide open. Did Lisanna leave it open? Why didn't I notice? Damn it! She's trying to rub her victory in my face.

_Clang_!

I saw that the man on the left had a lead pipe.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up. "What do you want?" I asked as the two men entered the room. I immediately recognised the man on the right. It was the same guy. He was the one that threw the knife at me.

I thought about moving away from them, however all that would do is make me back into a corner. I needed to get out and the best way to do that is by running out through the open doors.

"We were told to either kill you or disfigure you beyond recognition. You can tell us which one you want. Do you want to be ugly or dead?" The men started to laugh. The man on the right opened a penknife whilst the other swung for my head. Ducking, I slid to the left. The weapon he had was heavy, meaning it was going to take a few seconds for him to recover.

I took advantage of his vulnerable few seconds and tackled him. He lost balance and fell, however I too lost balance and toppled with him, leaving my back open to attack. I rolled to the right, so that the door of the cell was behind my head. The knife was heading straight for my face. I raised my hands. "AWWW!"

There was a sharp pain in my left arm. I remembered Natsu had pulled out a knife from his arm and threw it, so I did the same. I pushed myself backwards and back to my feet.

I tried to run however the man on the floor had grabbed my leg making me once again fall. I repeatedly kicked at his face, however he didn't let go.

I looked behind to see where the knife I had thrown had landed. I couldn't see it but I saw a puddle of blood and in the middle was the man that was on the right.

I let out a scream and kicked the other man on the face, so hard I felt the crunch in his nose.

And I ran.

_*flashback ends*_

Erza had returned to the room. "It was Jet and Droy. Droy has a serious head injury and Jet has a knife in his gut. I got them both to the infirmary, but I don't know exactly how serious their injuries were."

"It seems that they tried to attack Lucy. Or at least seems that way from Lucy's story. But one things for sure we can't let Natsu hear about this or it won't matter if their injuries aren't lethal. Natsu'll kill them." Gray informed Erza. I felt a breath of relief come from my body from knowing that I didn't kill them.

"They sure are idiots. They know Natsu will never break his word yet they still went ahead and attacked Lucy." Erza sighed.

"You know them, if a pretty girl asks them to do something they'll go ahead and do everything they say. I mean Levy's the leader of Team Shadow Gear."

"You know Gray they probably thought Natsu's threat was a bluff. I hope for their sakes that it is."

Gray then turned to me with a worried look. "You cannot say a word to Natsu. You were breaking down when you thought you killed them. If you tell Natsu about what happened then they will die, and it will be all your fault. Got it."

I nodded at him. "For now your cell will be my room. OK?" It was Erza this time. I can't have you in that perverts room."

Pervert? I looked at Gray properly now to see that he wasn't wearing any clothes but his underwear. Had he been like that the entire time? I felt my face flush red.

"Erza, I'm not a pervert. It's just a habit."

"More like a mental disorder." Shouted a man on the other side of the hall. Everyone started to laugh.

The door slammed open. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS LUCY?"

"Crap I was hoping I'd have some more time." I had heard Gray mumble to himself.

"It's alright Natsu I'm fine." I called out.

"Natsu wait!" Lisanna was right behind him. He immediately turned on her.

"Why did you lock the door Lisanna? Why didn't you let me out when Lucy screamed" Natsu started to interrogate Lisanna.

"I dropped the key somewhere in the room. I'm sorry." Lisanna looked at me her eyes full of hatred and disappointment.

She wanted me dead now it was clear, I knew I couldn't let my guard down anymore. Today's attack was her doing.

_*flashback*_

**Just before the men arrived in Lucy's cell**

The sound of the cell door had awoken me. As I opened my eyes, I saw him. Right beside my face was Natsu's cute sleeping face. He was defenceless and wide open. He had a calm look, nothing like the one he would wear when he was around the guild hall or Lisanna. Yes, he hadn't shown this face to anyone, but me. That thought elated my heart. I couldn't help myself, I gave in to temptation, and I felt myself drawing nearer to him.

A fatal mistake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I knew that voice, Lisanna. She was probably the one who unlocked the door.

"You snob, just because you've always got what you wanted doesn't mean you can have MY Natsu." Lisanna anger began to rose, however she tried not to show it. Maybe she feels the competition of me being here and Natsu promising to protect me from her. She can't risk getting on his bad side.

Even though I wanted to stay beside Natsu, Lisanna would hurt me if I got in her way. I slowly drew away from Natsu. My throbbing migraine from before was nothing but a distant dream now. I rose from the bed, I could sense no lethal intentions from Lisanna until I looked at her face.

Face was red. Clenched fist. Veins visible.

It was only then that I realised I was smiling. I had unknowingly challenged her, and she hated it.

"Get out of my way." She refused to have eye contact with me and shoved me so hard I fell. I didn't care, it didn't even hurt. All that mattered to me was the fact that I had the upper hand on Lisanna on our war of love. I knew then that I could snatch Natsu from her. He's mine.

Lisanna put Natsu floppy arm around her neck. "Come on Natsu wake up you should sleep in your own room. This place is where dogs sleep." I felt my face twitch but refused to let Lisanna see, I'm not losing this battle, when I've nearly won.

For some reason the tension in the room had turned against me. She saw me. I never realised it but there was a mirror in my room. Lisanna had been looking at me, returning the smile, I had given her. She had accepted my challenge.

As soon as Lisanna left with Natsu, mixed emotions erupted from me. Hatred, anger, animosity. But most of all I was revolted with myself. Lisanna was losing against me but with a few words and one smile I lost everything I had just gained. I started to thrash all my emotions on the bed.

Then I broke. It felt like my emotions bottle had vastly exceeded its limit and smashed. My emotions had disappeared and all I was left with, was tears.

_*flashback ends*_

Erza told Natsu that I was going to be at her room in the HQ until the mess in the cell was cleared. He agreed, checked my injuries then left without another word. Lisanna followed him. And I left with Erza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you felt the chapter was slightly confusing please tell me. But if you read the second flash back first, then the first flash back, and then the rest of it. It should hopefully make sense<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Impossible Love**

**Chapter 4**

**4****th**** July – Erza's room**

Erza locked me in her flat for a day. Often she would come and visit me but wouldn't stay for too long. She didn't mind me going around the house as long as didn't break anything or made a mess. Even though it was only temporary it was definitely better than that stuffy cell I had before. The one covered in blood…

The room was nothing like I expected. It was really girly. That women who didn't even flinch when a knife was heading her way, had an incredibly girly room. I looked around the place the place looking in all the rooms. One was a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. Another was a room completely filled with clothes, even though I come from a rich family, Erza easily has way more clothes than I do. I tried the next room, the kitchen was what I found this time. The thing I noticed about the kitchen was that all the sharp equipment had disappeared.

Another was her bedroom. There was a king-sized bed in the middle. On the bed was a doll with blue hair on it and a weird design on its right eye. Somehow I kind of recognised it. And on the side was a desk filled with letters.

I know I shouldn't be nosy but I couldn't help myself and read one.

_To my dearest Erza_

_I've been in jail for almost a year now. It's pretty boring in here without you. I can't help but think about you every day. I miss you, especially your silky red hair. They treat me really badly here maybe it's because I tried to destroy the government. Unfortunately I'm still not allowed to have guests or send letters, Melody said she'd allow me to use her 1 letter a week every once in a while. Even though you told me it was a bad idea to try and kill everyone in parliament I still went and did it. Sorry about that. I hope you still love me._

_Jellal_

_P.S._

_Ultear wants you to send her love to Gray for her. And if you want to send me a letter send it too Melody since she is still pretty young they give her privileges._

No way! I remember reading about Jellal in the newspaper a year ago. Are you telling me he's Erza's boyfriend?! This gang is far more dangerous than I thought. I can't stay here any longer. I ran to the doors, the windows I even pressed every brink in the house to find a trap door. I found nothing.

After a while I gave up. No wonder she didn't mind me in her house, it's completely sealed off from the outside world. I sat on the sofa in the middle room I got myself a plastic glass filled with water, even the glasses were gone in the kitchen.

"So are you comfortable there Lucy?"

The voice startled me and I ended up dropping the water all over myself. I looked up and saw the girl, it was Levy.

"Sorry for startling you like that but I need to take a look at your wound." She got down and started to remove the bandages on my arm.

"Were you the one that treated my cheek?" I asked

"Got it in one." Levy replied.

"What about the other two shouldn't you treat them?"

"Nope, I'd probably hurt them even more. They are on my team. I would actually thrash them, so Wendy is looking after those imbeciles."

"You seem too… nice to be in this gang. Levy…"

"Let's just say that someone is desperate then they will do practically anything." She got up after redressing the wound. Said goodbye and left.

After a few minutes Erza came back to the flat.

"So did Levy come and dress your wound?"

I nodded "Err… it isn't my place to ask but why is Levy…?"

"You're right it isn't your place to know. However I feel really bad for Levy and when your father bails you out of here"

If he bails me out of here

"I kind off hoped you could take her with you."

"What? You have to tell me why" I protested.

"I'll tell you the basic outline. Levy had been training to become a doctor. One day she met a man in this gang called Gajeel and kind of fell for him. She never knew that he was a member of Fairy Tail until after they got married. He isn't that great of a guy, scary in my opinion."

Erza finds someone else scary. Coming from her that's saying a lot.

"He ended up making her quit medicine and she joined our gang, as our personal medic. Levy divorced Gajeel soon after. She hates it here, however it's almost impossible to get out of our gang with your life." Erza told me this in hopes I get Levy out.

"I promise I'll try."

An awkward silence followed.

**3 hours later**

_Knock knock_

Erza hadn't left the flat since she told me about Levy and opened the door. I hid next to the door in the living room so I could hear everything that they said without being seen

"Oh hey Erza… I'm here for Lucy."

"Natsu your eyes. Did you and Lisanna fight again?" Erza voice sounded so worried.

"Yes we did… and it will be our last fight in this ga…" Natsu tried to keep his voice from cracking but failed in his last word. I heard a clang on Erza's amour.

"You broke up with her didn't you? It' alright cry it all out."

I ventured out to see what was going on. Erza held Natsu in her arms as he cried. Even though I wanted to be with Natsu so badly seeing Erza hold him, didn't bother me one bit. It felt more like sibling love than anything else.

I immediately returned back to the living room. I felt my heart celebrating, when I found out Natsu and Lisanna broke up, however looking at Natsu in that pitiful state cooled the raging fire in my heart.

**After 20 minutes**

"Lucy! Natsu is here to take you back into your cell. Get here quick!" Erza called out.

That took long enough. I entered the hall to see Natsu forcibly give me a smile. His eyes were swollen and blood shot. It looked like Erza tried to put make up on him to conceal the fact he was in a mess. It didn't work because it looked as if he started to cry once more after she applied the makeup.

Natsu grabbed my hand and began to run. He literally was dragging me along most of the time. What was his hurry? After seeing the sign saying cells I remembered I didn't want to go back. I started to resist. All Natsu did was tug harder.

"STOP NATSU! PLEASE YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!" Before I knew it I had already reached my cell.

He stopped so abruptly I fell forward dragging Natsu down with me. Tears were streaming down his face once more. Natsu laid on top of me our faces facing each other. His tear drops landed on my cheeks. I felt the warmth of them slowly leave. "Sorry Lucy… I didn't want you to see me like this. You're not hurt are you?"

I lifted my arm to wipe away the tears from his face. "I'm alright Natsu. And what about you?"

"My body is strong but my heart's weak. This was bound to happen." I could feel myself giving in to temptation. The heat in my heart rose to well over 1000oc. However once again it was interrupted by that witch Lisanna.

"You've already hooked yourself another girl. Pathetic." Lisanna had been walking down the corridor. She looked at us with eyes of disgust. Even though I had won something felt… off in that moment. "Natsu the master is calling you. He said it was urgent." Natsu got up, put me inside my cell and locked the door. "Don't worry Lucy only I have a key. If you need me just shout I'll come running. He then left without uttering a single word to Lisanna.

She left soon after, only to return a few minutes later with a barrel. "Lucy say a single word and I will tell Natsu about Jet and Droy as well as that I'll kill Levy." This smell it smelt like gasoline. I quickly jumped on top of the bed. "Don't worry this is gasoline but it won't burn the HQ down. The room you're in is actually made from rock so it won't burn. The fire won't leave this cell and neither will you."

Lisanna poured the flammable substance into the cell. "Lisan…"

"Ugh! I said if you uttered a single word I will kill three people and you uttered a word, I guess I'll have to kill them (sigh) you rich people are so selfish"

I went straight down and begged Lisanna to reconsider without making a sound.

"Oh so you don't want them to die. Fine I'll give you another chance."

The floor was completely drenched in oil.

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia." Lisanna set the gas on fire.

If I had shouted out for Natsu, I'd kill Levy and if I didn't I would die. Murder or be murdered were my options. I must sacrifice my humanity or my life. My sanity or my time… with him.

The blazing fire in front of me were mirror images of my heart. Blazing out of control, with ambition and desire.

My heart yearned for Natsu, my mind ached for my salvation. Once again a heated conflict between my heart and my mind started once more.

I had made my decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Impossible Love**

**Chapter 5**

**In the blazing fires of Fairy Tail's cells**

My father hates me. I'm a prisoner. I don't even know if the man I love, returns my feelings. I literally have nothing to live for. I guess freeing Levy is one however that's out of the question now.

Lisanna's right, I am just a rich snob. I can't believe I thought my life weighed more than three others. The world won't miss a heartless person like me if I die, right?

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia." Lisanna waved her the back of her hand at me. As she walked out of the corridor, I saw something that confused me. A single drop of water had fallen. I don't know if it was the carbon dioxide in the air making me see hallucinations or what, but I saw a single drop of water come off and fall from Lisanna's cheek. Sweat? Maybe it was the smoke making her eyes water? …Tears? No, she can't be crying. At least not for me.

Lucy snap out of it! You're about to die and all you can think about is a single drop of water. And that too of the person that's trying to murder you? I need to get my mind off Lisanna.

Pray, Lucy… you must pray.

"LUCY!"

Natsu…

**Outside the master's office – five minutes prior**

"Master Happy may I come in" Natsu humbly asked after knocking on the door.

"You may." Natsu entered the room, his head was bowed. "Now Natsu what do you want here?"

"Didn't you summon me, Master Happy?" His head raised, the worry in his soul rose so that it was visible in his eyes.

"No, I guess someone tricked you or something, you're wasting my time Natsu, if you need something tell me. If you don't, then leave, you disturbed me whilst I was eating my fish." Master Happy annoyance was conveyed in his voice.

Natsu got up without a moment's notice and ran through the doors. Up the corridor. Left. Right. Down the stairs.

I followed had followed him back to Lucy that day.

My name is Levy McGarden, I'm writing this to inform the world of how Lucy Heartfilia, the person who saved my life, died.

**In the cell - Lucy**

I mustn't utter a word or Levy will die. He will be here to save me soon. He has to save me. He's so close. NATSU HURRY!

Please… Natsu… I don't know how long I'll last. I collapsed on to the wall behind me. The wall singed my hair, but my mind was too clouded to care. I slid down and curled into a ball. The bed was creaking. It will give in soon.

I looked up. The room was black. The smoke had screened all light coming from outside. It was dark, I was alone and the only hope I had, was a distant voice.

It's getting really difficult to breath.

**Outside the cell a few minutes later - Levy**

Natsu had finally arrived at Lucy's cell. Not once did I hear Lucy shout. Not once. And she hadn't uttered a sound for me. I didn't know it at the time but she was trying to save my life, and I didn't even try and take her out the fire.

"LUCY ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Natsu shouted whilst frantically searching his pockets for the key to the cell.

Even though she didn't reply he still opened her cell door. Already his hands were bleeding. He had grabbed the scolding, hot, metal bars of Lucy's cell door without a second thought.

I could feel the heat of the fire 20 metres away. It was so hot I could barely even keep my eyes open. I remembered thinking that day that Natsu must be an idiot to risk his life for a lowly hostage.

"LUCY! BE ALIVE! I PROMISED I WOULDN'T LET ANYONE HURT YOU!" Natsu had emerged from the fire with Lucy's body in arms. I hid behind the wall so that Natsu couldn't see me, he would probably kill me if he knew I had just stood there and watched him jump into a fire and not try to help him. She was dead, why risk my life for someone who was already dead?

I peeped over the edge of the wall to see what Natsu was doing. His legs were in a worse state than even his hand. He had laid Lucy down on the floor. So much soot was on her body. Hair was black, clothes were black, skin too. Her wounds weren't even visible.

"Natsu (cough) are you here?"

"Lucy don't talk, I'm…"

"Please Natsu… let me say this whilst I still can…" Lucy opened her eyes, a single tear drop fell from her eyes. I could tell she was in a lot of pain, yet she still managed to scrape out a smile.

"I love you."

**Still outside the cell – Lucy**

Lisanna isn't here! She won't hear me speak. If I'm going to die then this is how I want it to end.

With no regrets.

"I love you" More tears came out.

Damn it eyes! Stop watering! I pressed my eyes down as hard as I could, trying to remove all these tears. What was Natsu's reaction? I looked up, he had turned his head away from my direction. What's he thinking? I looked at his cheek, under the lightly coated soot, and saw it had become very red. He was blushing. Does that mean…?

I had to find out. "Natsu…?" However all I could manage to say was his name.

"…Lucy there's a problem… it's impossible for us to escape this gang. Even though I want to leave so badly." Natsu was still looking away from me.

He does love me.

"Then… let's run away together."

Why am I saying this? Why must I hope once again?

My eyelids are getting heavy.

"Lucy, I will stay by your side until the very end!" The panic in Natsu's voice rose.

Eyes starting to blur. Room spinning. Breaths getting deeper.

No! Please body don't fail me now! No! Not when I finally confess!

Then everything went black.

**Outside the cell – Levy**

Everything was going too fast for me, that day. Natsu was a kind boy and a selfish part of me didn't want him to leave. He was the first person to approach me in this guild. He was the one who taught me the ropes, and helped me get through my divorce. I owed him so much.

I did the first thing that came into my head.

I got up and ran back to Master Happy's room. It took me around five minutes to get there, and told him all about Natsu and Lucy.

I do regret what I did that day, however at the same time I don't, for if I didn't tell the master, that day, I wouldn't have witnessed the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Impossible Love**

** Chapter 6**

**6****th ****July - Fairy Tail infirmary – Lucy**

Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes. They felt really heavy. I tried to move my body however my lower body felt heavier than usual. I looked down to see that Natsu was on top of me. Everything came flooding back. He knows about how I feel.

Although, I tried to stay as quiet as possible, he still woke up. My heart was throbbing. I felt fear more than anticipation. I looked around the room to make sure that we were alone. And we were.

There were loads of empty beds, I guess Jet and Droy, I think those were their names, had already been allowed to go home.

"Lucy are you awake?" Natsu's smile felt so radiant. It felt as if its purity had erased all my worries.

I couldn't help but smile back. My head tilted to the side as I said "Yes Natsu."

"I'm so glad you are." Natsu then got up and headed for the door.

Was that it? All my hopes got crushed in that very action. I turned away, then I heard the door lock. He hadn't walked out on me he just wanted some privacy was all.

I hit myself on the head for being such an idiot. Natsu had seen me and gave a confused look but didn't say a thing about my odd action. "Lucy, your father, he will be paying the ransom today. You were asleep for two days, so everything has been sorted, the meeting point the time. Everything."

"But Natsu I want to be with you…" This time I did feel my hopes were completely crushed. I genuinely never thought that I would be disappointed about returning home. Even though I don't want to be in this guild I do want to stay with Natsu for the rest of my life.

"I know and I have a plan Lucy. Just here me out OK?" Natsu explained the plan in full detail.

**A few minutes later**

A smirk rose on my face.

"What about Lisanna, you do know SHE was the one that started the fire?" Even though I don't want anyone to die because of me, I do still believe in an eye for an eye. She tried to kill me so I will try to kill her.

"I know she was."

"So what happened with her?"

"I scolded her." He said it so bluntly it felt like a knife in my heart.

"You scolded her? You said that if anyone tried to hurt me you would hunt them down and kill them."

"That wasn't exactly what I said. I had actually said was '_If anyone in this hall ever tries to hurt Lucy again I swear I will hunt you down and kill you' _and Lisanna wasn't in the room when I had said that. She had stormed out, however I did kill Jet and Droy though. It wasn't very hard to figure out that they were the ones that attacked you that day."

He said too calmly. I wasn't prepared. My face.

"(Huh ) your face looks funny Lucy. But you should realise that I never break my promises."

He inched forward and kissed my forehead. I could live with that. With him.

**3 hours later – outside the Fairy Tail HQ**

Everything's black. Again. That seemed to happen a lot whilst I was this gangs captive. Honestly I'm sick of it.

"Sorry about this Lucy. We can't let you see where our guild is." I could feel his breath through the black bag over my head. "Don't forget in 5 days meet me at the house next to the harbour. The run down one at 7 o'clock" He whispered. Then guided me into the car.

It was a 30 minute drive. That entire time all I could think about were Natsu's words.

A hand grabbed me and pulled me out the car. My mask was removed. It took my eyes sometime to adjust to the light, however I did see my father. Then I saw Natsu next to me. His eyes seemed cold but there was sense of sadness emitting from his eyes.

My father held a briefcase of money. Natsu held me.

This feels like my future. Father with money and Natsu and I together. Actually we'll have a fair amount of money too.

Not a single word was uttered. I was exchanged for the money, then we left.

Now I was in my father's car.

"Lucy… now, do you know why I don't let you leave the house?" Father voice was cold. He didn't even look me in the eye.

I was missing for almost a week!

"Yes father, I'm sorry." I replied coldly.

"I was worried." A tear trickled down his eye.

"If you were worried, why didn't you give the ransom earlier?" I raised my voice. But limited myself to that. My fist clenched.

"I did, but that gang were the ones that delayed it for so lo…ng." His voice broke at the last word. Was he telling the truth? Why would they delay it? Maybe… Natsu delayed it?

My heart beat rose.

"Is that so?" For the rest of the journey we didn't say a word to each other.

As soon as I reached the house I ran straight to my room.

I needed to plan. I need to escape from here in 5 days. The first time I had Natsu's help but that wasn't going to happen this time. Not only that, security's probably going to be tighter.

I looked at the cylinder Natsu handed me.

_*flashback*_

"Use this to create a diversion, it's a weak time bomb. It won't kill anyone but it'll attract enough attention for you to escape. Keep it with you. Oh and this bomb is a bit more powerful, it should be able to destroy the gates in your house with ease."

_*Flashback ends*_

I should bury this somewhere on the other side of the estate. I gathered all my debit and credit cards I use to buy things off the internet and kept them in my purse. My backpack, I should fill it with only necessities.

I can't wait! Natsu and I were finally going to be together forever.

**11****th**** July 5 o'clock in the morning – Heartfilia Estate – Lucy**

"(YAWN)" It's way too early however security is most likely much weaker right now. I hid the bomb yesterday, well actually I threw it into the bushes when no one was looking during my walk in the gardens. It's set to go off in a few minutes.

I got all the clothes I wasn't going to take and made a rope with them. I did struggled down, however I managed it. My drive to be with Natsu was the only thing keeping me going.

BOOM! I guess the first bomb just went off. I should hurry before they realise it's just a hoax.

I ran to the side gate and set of the next bomb. There was a guard there, however he was too close to the bomb and got blown away, he banged his head on the wall behind him and passed out.

The gate was wide open. I made it out!

Free at last!

I ran straight out I only having 1 hour and 45 minutes to get to the harbour house, by foot.

Every time I ran past a cash machine I got the limit of money I could take out of each of them. 1000 Joules. 2000J. 3000J.

Let's just say I have way too much money in my possession, at the end all my cards I had well over 2,000,000J. That number shocked even me.

**15 minutes – The Harbour**

I was cutting it close however all the stops and the fact I had to walk the entire way took it's time. Just as I walked onto the main road overlooking the see. I saw a familiar face. And hid behind a wall. LEVY?

What was she doing here? I remembered what I had promised to Erza and ran to her. If I was going to be Natsu's girlfriend then I too must keep my promises. I turned the corner.

"Hey! Levy!" I didn't want to shout out since my father probably was looking for me. At least I don't need to worry about the police until tomorrow.

She looked back and approached me. "I won't ask why you're here if you don't ask me."

**The Harbour – Levy**

I was so glad she said that to me. I'm not too great with lies and I couldn't say 'oh I overheard your conversation with Natsu the other day and decided to follow you'

"Here take this, don't go back to the guild. You should be comfortable with this for the time being. Get onto the next boat and run for your life."

She handed me a wad off money. I had never held so much in my life. She was trying to get me out of Fairy Tail, and I was grateful.

**The Harbour – Lucy**

I gave her 1,000,000J Natsu won't notice. He doesn't know how much money I possess.

We parted ways and I never saw Levy again.

**The Harbour – Levy**

I wish I stayed with her then, maybe… just maybe she would still be alive today.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Impossible Love**

** Chapter 7**

**The Harbour – Lucy**

I walked away from Levy, this is probably the last time I'll ever see her. The thought did upset me, I never really had to deal with goodbyes until my mother died.

But this isn't the time to be focusing on the past. I'm about to start my future! Now I just need to find that run down harbour house.

I looked at my watch. Oh crap! I spent too much time with Levy! I only have a few minutes to reach the house. I ran along the sea line until I saw the house. Relief filled my body, however with it, came exhaustion. I didn't have time to eat breakfast in the morning. Nether the less, I still sprinted to the front door of the, what seemed, abandoned house. There was a sign on the door saying 'Keep out'.

As I knocked the door, it just opened. It had been unlocked already.

"Natsu?"

"I'm in the living room Lucy!" He replied.

I walked through the house to the living room. This place was even worse than my prison cell. Damp, cold, falling apart.

Every time I took a step an unnecessarily load creaking would sound. There were many holes in the floor. And parts of the roof were missing too. I entered the living room and saw Natsu standing there. He was wearing the same old sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waist coat, with white, baggy trousers.

Even though he was wearing the same old attire, his face had completely changed. It was happy, excited, thrilled and pretty mush any other positive emotion you could think of. But the thing I noticed most about Natsu's face was the fact he was emanating with love.

I'd like to hope I was doing the same to him, however I probably had a stupid face on.

"We've both ran away from home, together. We finally did it!" I told him, whilst using the last part of my energy to smile.

His smile, then got brighter and he opened his arms for me.

I staggered into them. We stayed like that for a good 10 seconds.

"Lucy it was only because of you that I managed to get to this point. I thank you. I promise my daughter will be named after you."

"I wasn't all me, it was mostly you." I looked up, straight to his handsome face. I finally got my first kiss.

I loved every second of it.

A gun cocked. I looked to my left. Lisanna!

It was too late. The warmth of lead had already hit my brain.

Natsu let go of me. As I fell to my right, I looked at the smoking gun that had just killed me.

I had expected Lisanna to be holding it. I was wrong.

Natsu had the gun.

**Fairy Tail HQ in the master's office – 7 days ago, on the day of the fire- Levy**

I had ran to the Master's office.

"Master! Master! Natsu! He's planning to leave the guild with Lucy!" I had ratted them out to the master.

"Is that so?" Master Happy had a puzzling expression on his face. As if he had expected this to happen.

"Master what shall we do?" I inquired.

"Do? We'll do nothing. I like Natsu and his… strange ways of getting what he wants."

"Strange ways?"

"Let's just say, even though he never utters a lie, he is one of the most devious member of Fairy Tail. It was bound to happen sometime."

"So you're going to just let him go? He's one of our strongest members." My anger rose that day. I, who never even wanted to join Fairy Tail, was bound by it. Yet Natsu, he can leave?

"Like you said, Natsu is one of our stronger members. So even if I wanted to stop him, he would just blow this place up. Anyway, I like this way better, I'm curious of how he will leave." Happy then dismissed himself to finish eating his fish.

**Present day - The Harbour house – Levy**

I had followed Lucy to the house. I didn't dare go in, so I hid outside next to a window.

A gunshot.

I looked into the window to see, the one who saved me just a few minutes ago, fall to the ground. Her lifeless body just laid there, bathing in its own blood.

The tears streamed down my eyes. . Twice, I had been near Lucy when she was in a life or death situation and both times, I idly stood by. Not once trying to save her.

I couldn't go in. Natsu won't let me live if he knew I had just witnessed this.

"Lucy… (Laughs) thank you!" Natsu looked down at Lucy's body. I wasn't sure, but I think, a tear had rolled down his cheek. "You've helped me way more than I expected. I played you completely." He wiped the tear off.

Lisanna then jumped on top of Natsu. "I can't believe your plan worked Natsu! I love you. We are free now!"

"I got our freedom without uttering a single lie." He looked at Lucy's bloody corpse. I promised I would protect you from other people and I did. I never said that I wouldn't hurt you. As well as that I promised that we would run away together. And we did, you even admitted it. I even said that I would be by your side till you died. You are now dead. Lucy, I truly am sorry for using you, but you assume too much. I never once said that I loved you nor did I say that Lisanna and I broke up. I just said that we would never fight in the gang again."

Natsu took the money Lucy had brought. As the two of them were leaving the room, Lisanna did say one more thing "I and Natsu did fight very often but that was only because we wanted out of the guild and couldn't find a means to do that. I never really hated you Lucy, you were never really my rival." They left the house. Natsu had set a weak bomb in it. The moment they were a safe distance away, he set it off.

Luckily, I was too shocked about what I had just witnessed to enter the building. I was however in the blast radius, and was blown a few meters forward.

The blast pulled me back into reality.

I spent hours trying to retrieve Lucy's body. I couldn't just leave it there. Although I tried my best, I simply couldn't free her by myself.

A few days later the police came and removed the rubble and found the body. Lucy was so… grossly disfigured they couldn't identify her. After many DNA tests, they finally linked it back to Lucy Heartfilia. I couldn't tell them myself, since I was still a wanted criminal.

They gave her a proper burial, I did attend it, but within the shadows. Her father, however, didn't attend the funeral. I don't think it was from spite, but for the fact his daughter had died before he had. It was too painful.

I left Magnolia shortly after. Lucy gave me a second chance at life, I wasn't going to waste it.

In a way Lucy's love story ended the same way mine had. She lost everything because of the thing in our chest.

I never returned to Magnolia nor did I ever see anyone in Fairy Tail again.

**3 years later – Somewhere in the East**

"Lucy, come here!"

"Papa." A little pink haired girl said. She ran into Natsu's arms.

There was a knock on the door. Lisanna opened it.

"Erza?" Lisanna couldn't believe her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not here to bring you back. I just wanted to see Mr and Mrs Dragneel." Lucy then ran to the front door and hid behind her mother's leg.

"And I guess baby Dragneel too." Erza was pretty shocked when she saw the little one.

"Come in Erza."

Natsu and Lisanna were living deep in the woods. Their identities weren't well known, however being ex-criminals, they couldn't be too careless. As well as that, they didn't want their daughter to know about their shameful past.

Lisanna led Erza into the living room.

"Lucy go say hi. She is mommy and daddy's old friend." Natsu prompted. He was sitting on the floor, to meet Lucy's height.

"Lucy? You named her…"

"Yes, Natsu promised that he would name her after Lucy. And you know him, never breaking a promise or lying." Lisanna told Erza.

Natsu got up. "I never got to say this but thank you Erza."

"What are you talking about? I just felt bad for you is all. It was the same with Levy. Natsu you were forced into the guild through your step father, Igneel, and Lisanna, your sister forced you into Fairy Tail. You guys never wanted to become criminals, really." Erza admitted. "I do feel bad though. For Lucy, I mean. She was sacrificed for your freedom. Honestly, I kind of liked her."

"I know what you mean. I didn't want to hurt her but it was all for the sake of fooling her and everyone else." Lisanna looked down. "But seriously Natsu, you didn't have to kiss her right at the end!"

"You're on about that again? I told you to think of it as a thank you present. I gave her the thing she wanted most in her last few moments. It was the least I could do." Natsu defended his actions.

"It doesn't matter now Lisanna. Just live. Your past is now behind you. You have started afresh. Enjoy life and look forward."

That night after Erza left and Lisanna had fallen asleep with Lucy, Natsu stood in the bathroom. He held a picture in his hand. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell on the picture. It was Lucy Heartfilia.

"I'm sorry Lucy."


End file.
